


Aliens and Bruce Willis

by Amber_And_Agate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Prince Lance AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And the Klance is subtle, Background Relationships, Ending is based on me and Hessonite-Angel's Family AU, Everything but Klance really, F/M, For Storming-Raumo, I can't tell if I like this, M/M, May continue this work one day, Memes, One-Shot, Open Ending, Voltron Secret Santa 2017, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_And_Agate/pseuds/Amber_And_Agate
Summary: Nobody in this fucking family has a normal soulmark, do they?!





	Aliens and Bruce Willis

Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker!

Keith had the most embarrassing soulmark ever. He thought this for years before he met Shiro. 

"It could be so much worse." He had said dryly, rolling back one of his sleeves to reveal the chorus to ‘never gonna give you up’ printed near illegibly on his left arm. "And my little brother had the entire Ocean Man song on his arm, and my little sister has "Turn Down For What?!," on hers.”

 

After that, Keith decided that while his wasn't the most embarrassing soulmark in existence, it was still up there. 

He had pushed his soulmark to the back of his mind once he had been dropped into the middle of an alien war, but it was still an ever-present question. Then Hunk came back with a crystal from the Balmera. After it had all blown over, and Allura had saved, Pidge had run in screaming about Hunk. Naturally, they had assumed the worst, having just been attacked. Then he sheepishly pulled down one of his sleeves to reveal the glowing golden mark on his shoulder. (‘You are not Galra’) Then everyone had been screaming in excitement.

When they had finally met his Soulmate, the illustrious Shay, he had been suitably impressed. Here was a girl willing to risk her life for people she had just met, even if one was her soulmate. Most people would have left them to die, like her brother. Shay was willing to help Hunk in anything. And when they had left the Balmera, Shay had followed, intent on helping them defeat Zarkon. When Allura had met her soulmate, he was much less impressed. Allura and Kolivan had seemed perfectly content to ignore each other except when absolutely necessary for their mission. They moved along in their relationship like ice, neither quite yet willing to take those first steps to reach out towards the other. 

When Shiro had vanished, it had devastated the team. Pidge had driven herself into her work, only emerging after several hours of bargaining from Hunk and Allura. Hunk himself had filled a storeroom with baking experiments, trying to keep himself calm since Shay herself was absent from the castleship, visiting her Balmera to inform them of the news. Allura had kept up a mask, icing them out. When they had found Shiro, Keith had been thrilled for all of three hours, freaking out people with his bright smileyness and sheer joy, a direct contrast to the past weeks. Then while helping Shiro change, he had seen Shiro's left arm. Shiro had one mark glowing the bright amber of Pidge’s eyes. This Shiro had two marks, neither glowing any color. (‘Did you sit in a pile of---SHIT!’ and ‘I need an adult with more experience points than me’) This was not Shiro. No one could bring themselves to hurt the imposter though. He hadn't even known himself. Pidge had immediately begun investigations into seeing if Haggar had placed any traps onto him, who they had dubbed “Kirei” as a joke.

When Matt had returned, he had avoided Kirei as much as he could. When Kirei was in a room with Matt, Matt would conveniently find excuses to leave the room. Sometimes just flat out leaving. When he absolutely had to remain in the same room, he wouldn’t speak to him at all unless directly addressed. When they had all seen the hurt on Kirei’s face at this(because he had memories of Matt as well. Matt was Shiro’s friend, and he wanted to be Matt’s friend too.) they had started plotting. However, no one was expecting Hunk of all people to drag Matt into a room to have a talk. They weren’t quite sure what happened, but Matt and Kirei had officially struck up a tentative friendship.

The day Lotor came aboard the Castleship was the day that Pidge officially decided she gave no fucks about underage drinking. Or the taste of altean alcohol. Or… It was probably for the best that Matt was there that day, and taller than Pidge. Actually, that they all were. Anyways, after that, it generally wasn’t uncommon to see the two avoiding the other, neither sure of how to react about the other. Apparently, they both never expected to meet their soulmate. But apparently Pidge interested him, enough that whatever little schemes he had been cooking up beforehand were dismantled, in the interest of staying on her good side. When asked, he had explicitly told them one thing.

“You do not mess with a woman like that. If there is just one thing you can take from my father, it is that one thing. However, don’t let her go too far. That’s the one thing that you should learn from my father.”

No one questioned him after that. It was actually rather relieving to see him making sure that Pidge was alright.

When the Red Lion started to respond after shutting Keith out for so long, everyone rushed to Red. When she refused to respond, everyone was confused. It wasn’t until Matt came back to visit Pidge that the lion responded once again, and the realization hit. Red had decided that she would allow Matt to pilot her, if rather tentatively.When Kirei had showed up one day to blast at a Galran Battlecruiser in the Black Lion, Keith had had a realization. He wasn’t needed here anymore. He pulled away, oftentimes not returning to the Castleship for weeks, or one time, months, staying at one of the Blade's many bases instead.

It was hard. He missed the Castleship more and more every day(The daily routine, the companionship, other huma---human contact. He wasn’t human, not completely.) but tried his best to ignore it. He was needed here. He wasn't needed at the Castleship, he was an extra, unneeded variable. Pidge would be happier with her brother with her. 

He buried his doubts away and locked them in a box. But they still whispered. 

It culminated when the Blade had sent him on a recon mission to an important battleship, Cargo Ship #37468648390(Or as Keith privately called it, Hermes). It was a typical battleship in all regards except for one. According to Kolivan(Who stubbornly refused to use any code names except in emergencies), the ship was carrying some of the Witch’s experiments, so it’s destruction would be a major blow against the Empire. The infiltration was simple. Two of his fellow operatives, whose names had not been shared with him, had procured basic soldier uniforms, and they had performed a basic switch with four soldiers, who had been ejected into space to prevent them from interfering. Keith had been made to stand guard while two others patrolled, and the fourth went to place the bombs at key locations. Too soon, the ship rocked with an explosion. He was instantly alert as sirens wailed for a split second, before dying. Footsteps echoed as the soldiers prepared to fight off the attackers. He rushed down the halls, knowing that they would be forced to abort the mission. 

He rounded a corner and ended face to face with a pair of suited figures. The one on the right carried a mish mash of weapons, all looking rather well-cared for. The one on the left carried no weapons, but he had a feeling that they would be the more dangerous of the two. The left one immediately rushed him, getting the advantage with their sheer speed, and punched him squarely in the jaw, a spurt of flames bursting from their wrists. Immediately as they retreated, the one on the right took a shot, striking his armor directly over the heart, scoring a fierce burn over it. Their attacks varied, but Keith learned a few things in short order:  
Rebel #1 was strong enough to dent the metal the Galra use in their spaceships  
Rebel #2 was a better shot than anyone he had ever met  
They were very much used to combining their fighting styles to kill

 

He finally managed to smash the flat of his blade against the first rebel’s head with sheer luck, sending them crashing down the corridor, only for the second to charge him, successfully managing to smash the butt of their pistol across his jaw. They shouted "Yippee ki-yay, Motherfucker!"

He fell, mumbling out a barely audible sentence. "How the fuck does an alien know who Bruce Willis is?" 

 

When he woke up again, he was distinctly uncomfortable. The room was brightly lit, with plenty of glare to go around. His arm was underneath him, forcing him to lay on it, which sent a stabbing pain through his side. His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, only for a sudden dizziness and a pain in his wrist to force him to lay back down. 

He attempted to sit up, only for a giggle to interrupt. He looked to see who it was, only to see one of the rebels standing at the foot of his bed. "That won't work Mr. Transformee-Knife." They held up a silver pad. "I made sure of it." 

He tried anyway. "Who are you? What do you want?" Again he was forced down when they pressed a button, causing a light buzz and a click as the handcuffs snapped together. His back hit the bed, right on top of his arm They clicked their tongue. "Stubborn aren't you?" 

They pressed a button at the base of their helmet, causing the visor to brighten, then begin to move away in patterns, slowly moving into the helmet. After the process was complete, they removed the helmet. Bright silver blue curls bounced out, appearing fluffy, even after being trapped in the helmet for an indeterminate amount of time. Her eyes shone, and she smirked, tanned skin contrasting the bright blue eyes. Even her ears, long, elven ears, looked...

"My name, Mr Transformee-Knife, is none of your business. What I want?" They examined their covered nails. "Is to find out who you are. So why don't we play a game?" 

She clicked her tongue again and Keith's heart jumped into his throat. They looked almost exactly like Allura. As she whistled sharply,another person walked into the room and took a seat. The person had short blue hair that framed eyes covered by tinted goggles, obscuring her face. What stuck out the most was the blue-green scales patterning her cheeks, and the horns, the same color as the scales. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, looking completely at ease. 

“Do not lie. We will know if you lie.” Behind her, the Allura look-alike grinned, and not in a nice way. 

“Answer truthfully and we will not harm you. Lie, and my sister here will give you a demonstration of her gear.”

As an extra incentive she flicked one of her wrists. Bright green flames caught on for a split second before extinguishing once again.

“Now.” the woman stood, crossing the room until she was hovering right in front of Keith. Suddenly, her right hand morphed into a claw, the scales a shade or two darker than the ones on her face. The menacing looking hand hovered right over his throat, poised to hurt him. “What is your name?”

He hesitated before answering. This couldn't hurt. "Keith Kogane." 

The woman nodded. "Truth."

The rebel shifted her weight. "Romelle." She bowed after she had finished speaking. The older one shot her a glare and said something in a fast paced language. As he tilted his head slightly, only to freeze as the woman squeezed her hand, freezing him in place, he thought that some of the sounds they made soundly vaguely like Japanese.

After a few precious seconds of what sounded like arguing, they stopped, settling back into their positions. 

"What was your station on the Galran Battleship #37468648390?" The woman asked.

He could answer this one too.

"I didn't have one." 

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Truth." 

"A stowaway, huh?" Romelle smirked, seemingly amused by something. "We can work with that." 

He shifted, uncomfortable. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Not a stowaway. Something else. Spy? Civilian? Rebel from a different cell?" He shifted again, keeping his mouth firmly shut. 

"Based on his facial expressions, the way you and Moody found him, most definitely not civilian. Based on his knife and the blood tests done by Chaki, at least partially Galra. This eliminates most rebel sects we have recorded." He stared, surprised at her assessments. "His suit and knife are of fine make, eliminating even more of the sects that he could belong to, as most would not waste such valuable supplies on a halfbreed. Leaving us with perhaps 13 sects at best. Seven sects have been contacted and do not recognize him, leaving us with six left. The T'cal, The Hunters of Anansi, The Free People's of Gaea, Diara's Champions, and the Blade of Marmora."

He jolted in shock, trying to sit up again before being forced to sit down. 'How did these women know about the Blade of Marmora?!'

Romelle giggled. "Based on how he just reacted, he's Marmoran, Truth-Teller." 

"Alright. Now, look at your right arm." He reluctantly obeyed. This was easy enough. Romelle clicked another button, allowing him enough wiggle room to look at his arm. His soulmark had changed colors. It was blue. His soulmate's eyes were a bright, impossible blue. "What?" He tried to bring his arm closer to his face to inspect it, but Romelle hadn't given him that much slack. 

"The reason you lived was because you said my little brother's words." Her eyes sharpened, hardening. "Your continued survival depends on your answers. Meeting Moody depends on how charitable we feel. You will answer us." Both women glared at him, and he could feel their mistrust and anger. 

He nodded. Despite everything, his exhaustion, his self doubt and loathing, he wanted to meet his Soulmate. He would meet him at least once in his life.

Truth-Teller and Romelle kept him there for hours, extracting every piece of information that he was willing to give to them. It was exhausting. But it was worth it, hours later, when they released his cuffs and gave him a change of clothes. 

He gratefully took it, and the food they offered. (The best he had eaten since coming into space. Meat, a potato-thing, and a hot chocolate/coffee drink. Heaven in a cup.) It was most definitely worth it once Romelle had come back, escorting a tall asian-looking man in. His heart leapt into his throat. He stood with uncertainty, shifting from side to side. He mentally searched his face, searching for any sign that he wasn’t Shiro. The scar had to be different, or his hair, or his eyes. He slowly approached, noting the tiny details of Shiro’s face, some that even Kirei didn’t have. His hands started shaking.

“Keith?” He even sounded like Shiro. (‘But Kirei did too,’ His mind whispered.) He couldn’t be---No no no.

“Keith, are you OK?” he jumped back once he realized that the man was right in front of him. He couldn’t--He, he…

Keith grabbed Shiro’s left hand, pulling it so that the palm was facing upwards.

“Woah, Keith!” He tried to tug his arm back, but stilled as Keith grabbed his sleeve, and started to pull it up. He placed a hand over his, before lifting the sleeve himself. He choked back a sob. Rick Astley was never so comforting. He launched himself at Shiro, pulling him into a tight hug, openly crying. Shiro stopped for a split second before returning the hug. They found themselves sinking to the floor, still not letting go of each other while Romelle smiled, clearly happy for the both of them. After a while, he finally started to let go of Shiro. He stared at his face for a bit before he spoke again.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.”

Shiro’s face creased in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

He smiled weakly, not really knowing how to explain it. 

“How did you end up here?”

Shiro smiled sheepishly. “These people have long memories. Apparently they recognized the armor.”

Before they could continue, Romelle coughed into her fist, catching their attention.

“Ladies, if you’re done, I think Moody is ready to properly meet his soulmate?”

He glared at Romelle, who seemed amused by his response. Shiro just looked done.

“Trust me, you get used to her. I mean, just look at me! 19 years of constant exposure and I’m perfectly adjusted!”

They all turned to the new voice, and Romelle whined, surprising Keith

“Isa!”

The boy, Isa, was beautiful. He shared the same fine bone structure and hair with Romelle, even if his was longer than hers.His hair had been drawn back into a braided ponytail. It suited him.

He gave a toothy grin at him. (Beautiful)

"Hey Keith. I'm Moody. But you can call me Lance."

 

-/-/-

 

"PAPA! DADDY!" 

Keith and Lance jumped apart from where Keith had been attempting to give Lance another hickey when their little girl burst in, waving her arm excitedly. "I got my Soulmark!"

She bounced up on the bed to shove her arm in Keith's face. He pulled it back delicately to read her mark. 

Are you an Angel?

Lance, who had placed his head on Keith shoulder to read. "Nobody in this fucking family has a normal soulmark."

Itzelle pouted. "Papa!"

Although outwardly Keith scolded Lance, he had to agree. Of course his daughters Soulmate would quote Star Wars. Of course they would. Although, looking at his little girl, he most definitely had to agree. His little girl was most definitely an angel.


End file.
